Hand of Fate: Into the Void
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Xander fails to stop the bomb from going off on the night that the hellmouth would open by the Sisterhood of Jhe. After being caught in what should have been a fiery death, Xander finds himself in a place where human has ever even set upon. Seeing the big picture of the universe, Xander finds a power that will help him change the tides of the fate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any series mentioned here.

Author's note: I know what you're all going to be thinking: 'another story? What about the others?'. Yes, well, this little idea popped into my head as I was writing this. I came to the realization that when I originally started the first Hand of Fate story, the plot line was done at a point in the Buffy canon in which it was one of the worst times while Xander and the girls were young, and they all made decisions that were bad. However, if anyone paid attention, Xander's decisions always came back and hurt him, but when looking at Buffy and Willow, there's were even worse, yet they get royal treatment from everyone else. Essentially, by changing the plot and doing crossovers, the point was to show how leaving things in the hands of two young girls whose decisions proved more selfish and never truly considered the big picture and the consequences, and that outcomes can be better when there is true teamwork, not following someone who thinks that might makes right, especially when in canon they've only made things worse. There's also the consideration that fate and destiny are two separate things. Fate is where you were manipulated to doing things one way, essentially making free will null. So with Xander and the others having a group made up of the characters from the series I've thrown in, essentially, they gain their free will back. Now I imagine some of you think that my opinions on Buffy and Willow are sexist, and I'll tell you now, you're fulling yourselves. If you re-watch the show objectively, especially during season 2, you'll realize that the truth of matter is Buffy and Willow have both made decisions, many of which selfish, that had caused more problems than they had really solved, yet Whedon has Xander taking more crap than anyone. My point is, don't let Whedon full you into thinking he's some genius when the truth is actually far from it. Anyway, here is the first chapter of an alter universe in Hand of Fate. Enjoy.

* * *

Sunnydale High School

Late January, 1999

Xander Harris stood in the basement looking at Jack O'Toole, resident thug and zombie, as the bomb atop a few drum barrels counted down with only seconds to remain. Xander knew that he had taken a major risk in getting involved once he found out what happened to O'Toole. However, he knew in his heart that he couldn't let this happen to his friends. Unfortunately, he was still battling with his emotions over the situation itself. His friends, if he could really call them such at this point, were battling to stop another apocalypse from unleashing hell on earth. He would've gladly done anything to help them prevent, but everyone had left him in the dark. Ever since he and Willow were caught cheating on their significant others, things had gotten worse, particularly the fact that he had the blame dumped solely on him. Never mind the fact that Willow had made the choice to kiss him willingly, just as he did her. However, he realized that Buffy and Willow had become attached to each others' hips, and that the only who mattered outside the group was Giles, for his knowledge. Faith on the other hand mattered because she was a slayer, or more correctly _the_ slayer, and needed to help fight off the invasion from hell. He thought happily about her taking his virginity until he remembered being thrown out in his boxers, clothes in hand. He hated the picture his thoughts painted and realized that the truth was that he would likely be nothing to group with the way things were going.

Xander looked up to O'Toole and saw the fear in the zombie's eyes as the countdown neared zero. At that moment, the tides of fate had changed. Jack O'Toole, for all his tough guy bravado, made a break for the door before Xander could even think of reacting. The zombie was out of the boiler room before anything else could be done. Xander looked back at the clock and saw that there were only three seconds left. All that was left was a fiery abyss that engulfed him and the entire room, before everything went dark.

Inside the library, the rest of the scoobies had just killed the hellmouth spawn and the Jhe demons. Willow and Giles had finished the spell, which culminated in a bright white light that flashed before it was gone. The battle to re-seal the hellmouth was over. Buffy strode over to the group, holding her arm, which had been broken in the fight, amazed that they survived.

"We did it," the blonde slayer said out loud.

"Yeah. We won," Willow said, still reeling from the battle. However, the reverie was cut short as the gang felt a great rumble beneath their feet.

"What the hell?! We just sealed the damn thing! It can't be coming back!" Faith shouted.

"I don't think that's the hellmouth. It was directly below our feet," Angel surmised.

"We'd better check the boiler room," Giles said, retrieving the tranquilizer gun then making his way towards the door with everyone else following.

When everyone reached the boiler room, they were shocked at the condition that it was in. The entire room appeared as if it had been scorched. They noticed that there were remnants of drum barrels, which they figured helped with whatever happened. However, no one was entirely concerned about that as Willow went over to the closet where her boyfriend was. The redheaded witch slowly opened the door and found Oz in his wolf form, curled up and shaking. However, the next instance, he had reverted back to his human self. He sat up groggily and looked around before realizing his nude state.

"What happened?" he asked his girlfriend.

"W-we don't know. But as far as I can tell, there was an explosion. And a rather large one, yet we're still standing," Giles explained.

"But who did it? And why? And why am I asking? We hate this place," Buffy said.

"Whoever did it is gone, so I guess we'll just worry about it later," Willow suggested.

"Yes well. But I think one of us should at least check on Xander. We need to be sure that he was indeed safe," Giles added.

"He seemed fine to me when I saw him earlier," Willow said.

"You saw him too?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, I-wait, too?" the witch-in-training asked the dark slayer.

"Yeah. I ran into him earlier. I was getting my ass handed to me by one of those demons when all of a sudden he rams the damn thing with his car. If he hadn't saved my life, I might not have been able to help," Faith explained.

"WHAT?!" Willow and Buffy exploded after hearing the story.

"H-he wasn't supposed to be doing anything with slaying! He was supposed to be somewhere safe and out of trouble," Willow said.

"I'll have to talk to him tomorrow," Buffy said.

"Hold on, what's the problem here?" Faith asked feeling that something was off. The two other girls of the group looked strangely nervous about what they were going to reveal.

"Well, remember the other night Xander had gotten hurt. When we found out this was another apocalypse, we thought it best to keep him out of the loop, so he didn't get hurt," Buffy quickly explained.

"Was it so he didn't get hurt or that he didn't get in the way?" Faith asked.

"Of course it's so he didn't get hurt! But it's like trouble just seems to follow him," Willow replied.

"And what made you think this plan was even foolproof? Would the demons just see him and just leave him alone? They were going to wipe us out if they beat us, so why would they leave X alone? Plus those demons know who we are, so if he would've been worse off if they even caught him by himself. While we're on the subject, did he even say why he was out to begin with? When he drove me back to the motel, I found some weird stuff in the backseat," Faith asked the blonde and redhead.

"Weird how?" Buffy asked, getting over the toned down tongue-lashing her sister slayer dealt out.

"If I didn't know any better, it looked stuff for a home-made..." Faith trailed off as the line of thought led to a disturbing conclusion.

"Oh lord," Giles said as he came to the same conclusion.

"What is it?" Buffy asked her de facto watcher.

"I ran into Xander as well. I noticed he was with three other young men, one I believe was Jack O'Toole. He must've been with them when they got the supplies.," Giles figured.

"But then he must've figured out what they were doing-oh no!" Willow yelped. Before anyone could ask, Angel stormed back in with the thug in question being dragged in by his jacket collar.

"Angel, when did you leave?" Buffy asked.

"Not important. I went out to see if there was anyone else here. I found one corpse that had it's head smashed by the vending machine in the cafeteria, another one looked like he was eaten. And this guy here isn't even human. He's a zombie," Angel explained.

"Were you the one who put this bomb here?" Buffy demanded.

"Yeah I did. I wanted to blow up this shitty place. This place would be sky high if it wasn't for your boy, Harris. But it looks like he wasn't smart enough to stop it," O'Toole said smiling grimly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Buffy yelled lunging at him, only for Faith to hold her back.

"Didn't have to do anything except save my ass, especially after what he did to my boys," O'Toole replied with a sneer.

"Oh god!" Willow broke down knowing what he meant. Giles looked down in regret while Angel tried to keep a passive expression. Before anyone could react, Faith strode over to Jack and grabbed him by his head, before she gave it a sharp twist and broke his neck.

"What the hell?! He was talking! He was going to tell us what happened to Xander!" Buffy yelled.

"No he wasn't. You heard him. He turned tail and ran. And look at this place. The explosion should've roasted us, but only this room was hit, and even Oz is still here. Whatever happened, Xander's not here," Faith said before storming off back tot he hallways. Buffy rushed after her hoping to catch her.

"Faith wait! What's wrong with you? I didn't eve think you and Xander were close," Buffy said, with Faith's back to her. Faith turned around and revealed tear streaks on her face.

"Faith?" Buffy asked, caught off guard by the tough girl's appearance.

"He saved my life tonight. Twice. And after what I did. He saved us all after we abandoned him. He didn't even have to but he jumped in head first, knowing he could die. What the fuck does that say about us Buffy?!" Faith asked, as her voice hitched with the emotions running through her.

"I don't know," Buffy lamely replied.

"I'll tell you. It means we suck. We're supposed to watch out for people and save them when their trouble. Instead he saved m, but I used him the way guys used me and tossed him out without a second thought. I can't even trust myself let alone you guys," Faith said before turning away.

"Faith of course you can trust us, we're your friends," Buffy defended. Faith looked angrily at her, as if she was ready to tear her head off.

"Friends? Friends?! Are you fucking kidding me?! When I got here, you got all bitchy because you weren't the center of attention. Don't think I didn't notice the looks you had when we met. The only time we ever talk is on patrol. And when Fang came back, you showed me it was basically him, a goddamn vampire, over us. And now I find out you and Willow kicked him out? He's been fighting with you guys for two years, and this is how you repay him? You don't even want me around unless it suits you. I wouldn't be surprised if this is how he felt. Yeah, he doesn't have powers, but he's shown that he's not useless. Maybe he did cheat on Queen C. But then Willow cheated on Oz. Is that the real reason why you kicked him out? Because things don't go the way either of you want when he's around?! I'd hate to see what you'd do to me. So no Buffy, we're not friends. We never will be," Faith said before she stormed off, heading back to her room. Buffy could only watch in abject shock from how much Faith unloaded on her.

* * *

Unknown location

Unknown time

It was still dark from what Xander could see. However, this was different from what he experienced after the explosion. Everything was dark, yet there was also a strange sense of emptiness, and the strange lights accompanying the dark did not sit well with him..

"Where the hell am I?" Xander said out loud.

"Hell certainly isn't the place," came a voice the young man did not recognize. He looked around and saw someone wearing a casual blue button-down shirt, with black pants. However, the odd part of his appearance as his hair, which was silver and looked combed back.

"That's oddly comforting, but it doesn't quite answer my question," Xander shot back.

"Right then. Well, I'll ask you this. What do you know out the creation of the universe?" the strange man asked. Xander shrugged as he thought about the question.

"Well, the way it goes is that there was nothing, then there was an explosion and the universe and stars were made, then came earth and the planets. And according to Giles, there were Old Ones, demons who ruled the world until we mere mortals fought back," Xander explained. He noticed the man had frowned deeply at the explanation of creation.

"I see. Well, first off, your friend's account of the world's history with demons is wrong. Yes they had ruled over some humans but the world was not theirs. I should know all things considered," the man said.

"You're a demon?!" Xander said in fear. The man simply rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm nothing like those unholy ones. Your time on the hellmouth has done you no good. But I'll get to that in time. As for where you are, you said it your self," the strange man said. Xander thought about his response before it dawned on him.

"I'm in nothing?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Where we are is the existence outside of the physical creation of the known...multiverse," the man said with a slight smirk.

"Multiverse? You're kidding right?" Xander asked.

"Not at all. In fact, look at the lights here and tell me what you see," the man said. Xander looked at each one directly and was shocked at what he found.

"I see me and my...friends. All of us going through different things. But how? And why?" Xander asked looking at the man.

"It's rather simple. You've heard of the idea of a multiverse in those...comic books you've enjoyed reading. But I'll give you a simpler version of what you know. What you see here are dimensions similar yet separate and different from each other. This is because of the choices made that can affect the timelines. In one world, you made the choice of actually staying out of the fight on the night the hellmouth opened. Your friends succeed in killing the demons, but the hellmouth remains open. In another, you gain power that not only helps you fight more effectively, but also saves a number of lives as a result. And in one, your friend Jesse lives and you both gain powers opposite of each other. What have you noticed was the common point between these dimensions?" the man asked.

"Me. You're talking me. Something I did or involved me changed something. But I'm nothing special. Why are you telling me this?" Xander asked.

"You only think yourself as nothing because factors have been manipulated to make you doubt yourself. You've always been full of much potential, yet there are forces that were at work to squander your possibilities to suit their wants. Do you really think it's a coincidence that you're still alive when others would've and have already died after what you've encountered?" the man asked.

"So why am I so special?" Xander asked in frustration.

"As I said, it was no coincidence that you were to be drawn into the supernatural. There are higher forces that have ensured that certain people are gifted with certain abilities once they reach a certain mark in their lives. You hit yours just before you met the slayer. Of course, it doesn't help if said do everything to make sure you become her lap dog than her own protector," the man said.

"She had Angel for that," Xander gritted out through his teeth.

"Hmph. Yes, the vampire with a soul as her protector. They both knew about the curse that was used to latch his soul to his body. Curious that they never even bothered to research the curse let alone would could have set it off. She trusts the one person in their group capable of betraying them, even more so than the one who has been there for her more often than he ever was. After all, you were the one who went after to try and save your friend. You were the one who had been watching her back, to protect her ever since you learned about the supernatural. But nothing has ever truly pushed to realize your potential. As I said before, everything that's happened till now, has been working to keep you sterile. Just imagine what could happen if you even gained some form of power. You could potentially help change the world, along with a few others," the man explained.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Why not come to me before?" Xander asked still not believing his ears.

"I would have liked to sooner. However, I needed to do so without drawing attention to myself," the stranger responded.

"Attention from who?" the young man asked in wonder.

"Those higher forces I mentioned? Well, let's just say they're split into different factions. Each one assigned specific tasks for the sake of the earth and the universe. However, they've each been given some leeway about how they operate. That, unfortunately, has led to some rather...disturbing circumstances of how they operate. Each faction stays away from each other, unless business means they deal with each other. One particular faction has been over dealing with your hometown. After some investigation, I've learned that they've taken steps to ensure certain outcomes involving your group. Particularly, the destiny of the slayer," the stranger began explaining.

"I don't like the way this is going. Sounds like whoever these guys are, they had something big and bad going," Xander said in response.

"And that's not even half of it. Do you know the origin of the slayer's powers?" the stranger asked.

"No?" Xander replied.

"Let me show you," the stranger said, waving a hand and a flash of light appeared.

Xander and the stranger found themselves in a desert, where three African men, one in red and black robes, another in blue and black robes, and the third in yellow and black robes, stood around an African girl who was chained to the ground. The began tapping their sticks to the ground and the red robed man set a box down and opened it. A black, shadowy mass left it and entered the girl. She writhed in what appeared to be extreme pain. When it stopped, the girl pulled and snapped the chains with little effort. Xander suddenly looked up as he saw demons of all shapes and sizes making their way towards the girl. The next instance she ran and leapt into action. Xander an the stranger found themselves back in the void.

"What the hell was that?!" Xander asked his companion.

"That is what is known as the primordium age. The story Giles told you about the Old Ones only has partial truth, but not the whole truth. Before the demons, or devils rather, rose to some form of power on earth, they were apart of the celestial powers in the realms above. But after the failed rebellion, they fell to the earth. The weaker ones lost their grand visages and became the twisted monsters that you saw. Those above them were capable of retaining their human-like visages, which is how they managed to convince the people of those times to worship them. As for the girl, well, she is the one in which the slayer line was started," the stranger said.

"She as the first slayer?! But that was a demon that went into her. You're saying every girl that was ever a slayer is possessed by a demon?!" Xander yelled.

"Not entirely. The spiritual power of the demon was fused to her. It gave her strength speed, healing and such. However, she's not able to fully access the power. Partially because of the spell, and because of the faction that is responsible for sending the power into the girls they choose. That faction is known as the Powers That Be. But really, they're just one group with massive egos. The watchers council would tell you that the powers created the slayer, and that slayers are chosen for this grand destiny. But they didn't. They only capitalized on the opportunity. But the whole truth, is that they have been looking for one slayer to change the world. However, it is not for the greater good. But you'll find that out eventually. Right now, we've got other pressing matters for which you and I need to attend," the stranger said.

"And that would be?" Xander asked, still not liking where this was going. The stranger simply smirked, before he grabbed Xander by the arm and the flew off in the distance. Xander began seeing trails of light leading from what he now knew to be portals to other universes. As he looked at where he was going, he saw what appeared to be a whirlpool of swirling indigo energy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Xander asked.

"Yes. This is the well from which all of creation springs from," The stranger replied.

"Why am I here?" Xander finally asked. The stranger smirked again. The next moment Xander was thrown towards the vortex of energy.

As the young man was consumed by the swirling energy, he writhed inside the massive core, not from pain, but from something else. As the energy coursed through him, Xander could feel something changing inside of himself. It was as if his body was becoming one with the power.

'_There's no need to fight the change_,' came an unknown, yet gentle voice in Xander's mind.

"Who are you?" he asked in return, no longer writhing.

'_I am the one who created everything that you see. I was the one who brought you here from the explosion. I asked one of my sons to meet you here so that you understand the role you play in all of this_,' the voice said.

"My role?" Xander asked futher.

'_Yes. When you saved your friend after her death, you prevented the plans of some of my children from coming to fruition. However, they have prepared more which you would not be able to prevent, at least on your own. Now you will have the power. And with it, you can change destiny. You are now my guardian on your world,_' the voice replied. Xander thought over the response.

"If it'll help me save my friends, then I'll do it," Xander replied.

'_Greater love hath no man than this, that he lay down his life for his friends. Never lose sight of that,_' the voice, before Xander was released from the vortex. The stranger appeared before him smiling as he saw Xander's eyes closed.

"How does it feel?" the stranger replied. Xander opened his eyes, revealing silver irises.

"New. So what happens now?" Xander asked, his voice almost sounding nonchalant.

"Now you go back. You help your friends. After that, it's up to you," the stranger replied.

"But I don't know how long I've been gone. It could be days that I've been gone," Xander said thoughtfully.

"Which would be true. However, you must remember that we are outside of the physical boundaries of the universe. So here, time stands still and has no meaning. All I'd have to do is insert merely moments after you were brought here. But before I do, there's something else you need to understand," the stranger said, looking sternly at the young man.

"What's that?" Xander asked.

"I mentioned that there are different factions trying to control earth. The one which I belong only seeks to maintain a natural order where my interference would not be necessary. However, you and your friends have only been one part of the grand equation. There are others both above and beneath you that would manipulate not just you, but others like you until there comes a time where one side claims the earth. Whatever you decide once you leave high school, make sure you tread carefully. You have power, but you are NOT immortal," the stranger explained.

"Alright then. I'm ready," Xander said. The stranger placed two fingers on Xander's forehead before hi s body glowed brightly. Xander turned into an orb of light and shot off to the portal that led back to his home universe.

* * *

Harris Residence

Sunnydale, California

The next day...

Xander woke up in his bed and looked around at his room. It looked the same way he left it before he went out on his disaster of a date. However, his attention was immediately drawn to the fact that he could feel the energies of the hellmouth stabilized, considering the events of the previous night. He got out of his bed and decided to get the day over with.

Sunnydale High School

Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Oz sat at a table for lunch time, everyone looking contemplative about everything they had learned last night. It should've been a time for reflection about the battle that would've brought on the apocalypse, and how close they had come to losing. However, there were other things on their minds that no one was willing to discuss just yet.

"So how's Angel?" Willow asked.

"He's going to be fine. He took a pretty nasty hit," Buffy replied.

"Still, he survived. I doubt we would've done as well without him," Giles threw in.

"I still believe what you did. It was brave," Buffy said smiling slightly. However, inside she felt regret well up as she thought of someone else who would've done the same.

"It was foolish," Giles replied.

"No one will ever know. How close we came," Willow said.

"Xander?" Buffy said in surprise. Everyone turned in the direction she was facing and saw him walking towards the school, with a look of indifference on his face. Buffy jumped up from the table and approached the young man. She wrapped him up in a tight embrace, but then noticed that he hadn't returned the gesture. As she looked up at him, she saw that his eyes were a different color, and his expression seemed more annoyed than indifferent.

"I'm glad you're alright," Buffy said.

"Sure," Xander said as he tried to take a step past her.

"Wait Xander. I need to talk to you about last night," Buffy said, gaining his attention as he looked at her.

"What about it?" Xander asked.

"Just that, we know you were at the school. And that you tried to take care of the bomb. But why didn't you tell us?" Buffy asked, in ignorance of the reasons. Xander looked coldly at her for even asking.

"I tried. But you all were dealing with an apocalypse. It doesn't matter anymore," Xander replied.

"Of course it matters! Xander you're friend. You're shouldn't be getting into trouble and getting hurt," Buffy replied.

"Did you forget where we lived Buffy? We're on a fucking hellmouth. No matter where anyone goes, there will always be trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if some vamps wanted to turn me so they could find out how to beat you guys," Xander explained.

"What do you mean 'you guys'?" Buffy asked, feeling a sense of dread.

"Exactly as I said it. You, Angel, Giles, and Oz. Maybe Faith if you let her into the inner circle," Xander replied.

"Inner circle?" Buffy said confused.

"As in everyone who matters in that group. Which should include Faith since she's every bit of a slayer as you are. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that she's not just a slayer. But she's _the _slayer. When you died, Kendra was _the _slayer. And after her, it was Faith. You have the powers but you're no longer the true chosen one. But you seemed to forget that where Faith is concerned, and it's like you keep fighting like you're trying to prove something. You don't have to and neither does she. And yet we all kept her out of the loop. It's no wonder she doesn't trust us after what happened with Post," Xander replied. Buffy looked as if she was slapped in the face with the way he not only unloaded on her, but said unashamed. Xander had never been afraid to tell her the truth before. But she could always tell that he was not trying to hurt her. But now he just told her the truth that she knew but never wanted to hear.

"Of course you matter. We just thought this fight was too much to-"Buffy stopped as Xander held up a hand.

"No you didn't. If you really thought that, you would've tossed my out of the group long before now. This was never about me going into the fight. It's that you don't think you can trust me. When I told Faith about what happened, we were both set to take Angel, because we couldn't risk just simply knowing it was Angel, like you did. But when we found Giles unconscious, I told Faith that Angelus wouldn't have done that. But she didn't listen to me just like you never did. I said that she's a big girl and drew her own conclusions. You and Willow being upset with me for not taking a risk like that, is both selfish and stupid. And while we're on the subject, in case you forgot, Willow and I both cheated on the people we loved. I didn't force anything on Willow. And yet I took the blame for everything. IS it because I'm the guy in this whole thing? Or because you found an opportunity to get me excluded from the group?" Xander asked the blonde slayer, with the coldness still in his eyes.

"Why are you acting like this?" Buffy asked with tears threatening to spill.

"Because I realized that as much as I try to at least make sure you guys are safe, it's safe to say that you don't want someone like me, who's not willing to just bow down to you, in the group. I made mistakes. But I can own up to them. So I'll say this: I'm done with you guys. But I'm not giving up the fight. And you can't make me," Xander said as he turned to walk away. Buffy tried to stop him by grabbing his arm. However, Xander quickly reacted and caught her arm in a vice grip. Buffy's eyes widened as she realized that her now former suddenly had strength that had eclipsed her's radically.

"I said I'm done," Xander said before he trudged off. Buffy could only watch him walk away, saddened and angry.

As Xander was walking away from the group, he ran into his ex-girlfriend. He could tell by the look on her face that she was ready to verbally tear him down even worse than she did before they dated.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Excitement. Off to give more lessons of-" Cordelia stopped as her ex-boyfriend simply walked right past her without even looking at her more than he wanted to.

"What the hell?!" Cordelia shouted making some of the students look at her. The Queen of Sunnydale High stormed over to the table that Buffy and the rest sat with anger clear on her face. She took notice of Buffy's expression and knew something was very wrong.

"We're not having another apocalypse, are we?" Cordelia asked the group.

"Um, no. We actually prevented a rather horrible one last night. I'm afraid our mood has more to do with Xander," Giles said, rather dejectedly.

"Oh god. Did Buffy break his heart again and he just went homicidal?" Cordelia asked, tactlessly.

"No you-" Willow said before Oz clamped a hand over her mouth, and gave her a stern look.

"Xander finally told Buffy the truth about everything that had gone on. And it seemed to really hit home for Buffy for some reason," the bass player explained. Cordelia looked over at Buffy and noticed that the blonde was strangely quiet.

"Maybe one of you guys should talk to him. Preferably not me, Buffy, or Willow," Cordelia carefully suggested.

"I'm afraid that may leave me out as well. I haven't exactly been fair to the boy in all this time," Giles surmised as what Buffy told him made him evaluate his own treatment of Xander.

"I'll gladly fall on that grenade. But I might have to wait a bit before I can talk with him," Oz said before he got up.

"Why not tonight?" Cordelia asked.

"Moon," the normally stoic young man replied.

* * *

Sunnydale Motor Inn

Faith laid on her bed thinking about the previous night. She managed to kick some demon ass, helped saved the world, and even got in a more than decent lay in between it all. The last thought had been what had given her trouble sleeping through the night. She had trouble trusting other people, particularly the men she had slept with, because she always expected them to use her, so she used them just as much. However, considering what Xander had done for her, and the fact that he potentially saved them all the night before caused her to form an even lower opinion of herself. She had used and dumped Xander the way she believed every guy she had been with would be with her. In truth, Xander had been more open and accepting to her, despite have little interaction with each other. She could've taken his word about Angelus' habits when Post showed up. But she was more concerned with killing a monster and proving herself than listening.

A soft knock on her door snapped her out of her train of thought. She groaned as she got up from the bed and went to answer the door. Her heart nearly stopped as she took sight of the object of her thoughts standing before her. She quickly pulled him inside and shut the door before she began inspecting him. She even went so far as to shed his clothes to see if he was injured.

"Um, not that I'm not enjoying this, and considering last night, I would. But I'm guessing you thought I was dead?" Xander asked.

"Well, from what we saw, we thought you might have been. You dork," Faith playfully scolded. As she looked into his eyes, she noticed that they were different.

"What the hell happened to you, X?" the dark slayer asked.

"Something unbelievable. But I don't want to talk about it. How are you doing? I imagine your first apocalypse didn't go over so well?" Xander asked.

"Well, it was my first time. I just wish it was with someone special," Faith replied with a smirk. Xander could only smile at her trying to hold in the emotions that he felt coming off of her in waves.

"But really. How are you feeling?" Xander asked her.

"First apocalypse. Fighting the two-legged demons was one thing. But the thing that came out of the hellmouth. Diana told me stories about the Old Ones. But seeing one was just...I thought I was going to die just looking at the thing. Aside from Kakistos, I've never been scared of anything in my entire life," Faith said. I know what you mean. Would've die of shock when one of it's heads smash through one of the walls and roared at me. I'm pretty sure that thing was Cerberus," Xander mused, both comically yet thoughtfully.

"Cerberus?" Faith asked, having heard the name before.

"Yeah. Three headed dog that guards the way to hell in Greek myth. Also a demon in Dante's Inferno?" Xander asked.

"Oh yeah. D had me reading that. I thought people had some sicks imaginations but that took the cake," Faith said making a face at the memory.

"No doubt. So why aren't you hanging with the gang?" Xander asked, deciding not to beat around the bush any longer.

"I have no reason to. The bigger question is why aren't you?" Faith wondered.

"Because I'm done. With all of it. As much as I care, I've thought about everything after my...metamorphosis. There's a lot of resentment. I've tried my best to help them. I've made my share of mistakes. Did things I want to take back. But in truth, I couldn't really trust them to do the same by this point. When Angelus was loose, we had to wait for Buffy to do something about him, and it wasn't until Ms. Calendar died that she decided to kick it in gear. Meanwhile we just let her wallow in pain instead of planning on how to deal with it. And we don't need to revisit the fiasco of his return. I hate to say it, we're all damaged goods. Except most of us play victim instead of doing something about our problems. With you, it's different. You've tried running to get away from it but it caught up with you. I see the pain in your eyes, the doubt and uncertainty, and the fear. All the same things I've felt," Xander shard with the brunette.

"What made you feel all of that? I mean you seemed to be doing well until you and Red had that fling," Faith replied, and then immediately regretted bringing up the affair, as Xander's eyes began glowing.

"Contrary to appearances, fine was far from the truth. Like I said, during the Angelus crisis, there had been ample chances to take him out, but we followed Buffy's lead. And when Willow found out about the soul curse, she was ready to cast it even though she had no training in magic, and the spell was powerful dark magic. It could've killed her and maybe all of us but she wouldn't hear any of it. During Homecoming, we had that moment. We couldn't resist each other for long since then. Then Spike kidnapped us. I had a concussion and we didn't even know if we'd live. So we had one last kiss, and then we'd be done. Then Cordy and Oz walked in on us. Everyone blamed me especially for the weak staircase giving out beneath Cordy and her getting impaled. Even she did. I tried talking to her after it but it didn't matter. Truth is, I never felt like I really measured to either Cordelia or Willow. Especially given the way my parents treated me. Growing up with two drunks; one who beats me and another who just stands by and pretends it doesn't even happen. No one ever knew. Not even Willow. Yeah I cheated. But I never made excuses. And I would guess Willow didn't either. But in this world, or at least Buffy's world, it was more than enough to have me ousted," Xander finished, with Faith looking at the indigo and white aura that surrounded him, flailing and crackling around him.

"They didn't just abandon you. They did the same thing to you that they did me. I'm sorry. And not just for that. But for tossing you when Post was here, and for throwing you out last night. You were great," Faith said smiling to her, now former, one-night stand.

"Thanks. For what it's worth, you're one of the coolest girls I've met. Maybe we could stick together," Xander said.

"I'd like that," Faith said, feeling genuinely happy about someone actually caring about her.

"Then first things first. We have to get you the hell out of this place," Xander said as he looked all around the room.

"How do we do that?" Faith asked smirking.

"I'll figure something out. But until then, maybe we can work together?" Xander offered.

"I'd like that too," Faith said as she stood up and walked to him. Xander stood up as well.

"Well, I should get going. I'll see you later," Xander said. Before he could move to the door, the slayer had captured him and strong and comforting hug.

Outside of the motel room, a certain redheaded witch in training stood at the window and used a spell to listen in on them. She wouldn't have normally left school grounds but she needed to know what was going on with her friend. When she followed him to the motel she was stunned to learn that this was where Faith was living, not that she cared about that. But hearing her best friend of all her life saying he was growing attached to the the dark slayer, who by extension had also taken his virginity. Willow started crying at what she heard and ran back to the school.

* * *

Author's note: For everyone reading, I imagine many of you are thinking that I was harsh about Buffy and Willow. First thing you should know is that what I had Xander say was the truth, and could've been said a lot worse. Second, Buffy as a slayer, with the exception of sending Angel to Hell, has had problems not as serious as the rest of the characters. In truth, she's had more of a charmed life compared to the other teenage characters. And in regards to the focus of Buffy and Willow's issues regarding their personal lives, they haven't really been as proactive in handling things as they could've been. In other words, they've been more selfish than the show let on, and their treatment of characters they didn't date or weren't as close to the inner circle showed they were rather exclusive. The truth is, as far as the show and comics are concerned, Whedon may have challenged gender roles, but he didn't show anything ingenious other than showing that women are capable of being as selfish and callous as men. Something to think about if you're a Buffy fan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any series in this story.

Author's note: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites so far. In all honesty, I was not expecting the first chapter to immediately receive attention because I've still got other stories to continue with. Also, I want to make it clear that as far as the Hand of Fate series goes, Lords of Shadow: Sunnydale is apart of the multiverse that makes up the Hand of Fate universe for my stories. As I mentioned in the note in the previous chapter, part of the reason for choosing the points in the timelines of the stories that I did, had to do with the fact that most of the seasons in the show had serious turmoils that everyone had to deal with, not just Buffy. LOS: Sunnydale has season 1 because it serves as a point of discovery for everyone in one way or another. Hand of Fate has season 2 because it's a point in which the loyalty and friendship is tested through everyone. In truth, the fact that everyone had to do what Buffy, and near the end Willow, said to do simply because she was the slayer and she should be the one to fight Angelus, was an even bigger risk than Buffy initially letting him go. And in truth, Cordelia and Xander would've been better off taking action, if they had been given training or some form of power. For season 3, there's the theme of trust and forgiveness, once again, in Whedon's twisted mind for this show, it's a point that was used hypocritically considering that Xander was avoided like the plague, while Oz took Willow back, even knowing that she had feelings for Xander before their relationship was official yet Oz simply accepted it? Had this situation been reversed, Oz would've been ousted the same was Xander was. Season 7 is a particularly big point because as the characters had moved past all the initial drama of their youth, it's when you really begin to see how everyone really felt, and that there is resentment, anger, and weariness, mainly from seeing how far Buffy will go given dire situations. As I said, these stories are essentially all about either turning what the show's canon has given us on it's head, or forging a different route altogether. With that in mind, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The Bronze

The music inside the town's only night-club was blaring like always, as the musical entertainment on stage was in the middle of a fast paced song that the patrons enjoyed. Xander found himself sitting alone at a table not really paying any attention to the music. It was, in large part, due to the fact that his former best friend's boyfriend happened to be on stage with the rest of the band. The bass player had immediately recognized the former zeppo and decided that he would approach once the performance was done. As the song came to an end, Oz finished the last chord of the song before he set his guitar down and decided it was now or never.

Xander, for his part, didn't really feel like speaking to anyone as he was still getting over everything that he had been shouldered with ever since he came back to this plane of reality. The fact that the universe was much bigger than anyone ever anticipated had thrown him for a complete loop. There also the fact that he now knew that there was more than one version of him, in different realities, each doing something that he did not think was even possible. Even though his time in the void was short, he caught glimpses of a few of the different versions of himself. In one mentioned by the stranger, he saw himself and Jesse, him wielding a blue aura and a sword, while Jesse had a red aura and gauntlets. In another, he saw himself capable of using energy projection but with a lost eye. In the third, he saw himself some years older, along with the group and many people he didn't recognize escaping what appeared to be the town closing in on itself. He shook his head as the idea of just how vast the multiverse could be was threatening to drive him crazy. He looked up as Oz finally approached him, looking a bit put off.

Oz himself was confused, despite his calm outward appearance, as to how Xander could pull off a poker face that rivaled his own. The young man, whom he knew held Willow's heart for so long, simply looked him in his eyes, while his own were calm, focused, yet gave no betrayal to his actual feelings. The musician figured that he and the others would have to get used to this look.

"Hey man," the werewolf started off.

"Oz," Xander replied stoically. Oz flinched for a second as he had never known Xander to be as still, outwardly. Oz had always been one for observation, which was how he knew what Willow was up to the night they stole the rocket launcher. He had also known that through Xander's actions, he could see that there was a lot of negativity that the taller young man was hiding. Seeing him now, he wondered just how much Xander's supposed near-death had done and affected him.

"Surprised to see you here. Didn't think you'd want to go out," Oz said.

"I'm not doing this Oz," Xander replied with a straight face, still looking at the werewolf in the eyes. Oz simply raised an eyebrow and slightly cocked his head to the side.

"You want to know about my permanent split from you guys, and what happened to me to cause it. If you really wanted to know, just come out with it. Don't try to gull me like I'm some idiot," Xander explained. Oz looked down for a second, before he joined Xander at the table.

"So what did happen to you last night?" the musician, deciding to take the words to heart.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Xander said.

"I don't know. Living on a hellmouth, we're bound to see more than we really want to," Oz said, hoping to add levity. He was rewarded when Xander gave a slight smirk.

"True enough. I suppose I can ask you this: what would you do if you realized that somewhere in the universe, another you was out there, about to make a mistake that you already did?" Xander began. Oz's brow furled as the question had thrown him off guard.

"I guess if I could go to him, me, whoever they are, I'd find them, and tell them to stop and think about what they were doing before they went through with it," Oz replied.

"Alright. What if I told you that the possibility, while slim, was still plausible? That if by some random chance you were taken there, that you really could change it?" Xander followed up.

"I'd definitely take it. Did something happen to you?" Oz asked, concern lacing his voice, mainly over Xander's psyche.

"I had my eyes open to one of the biggest truths that I doubt many people can really handle. With everything that's happened, I took a lot into account. And what I came up with wasn't exactly picture perfect," Xander explained.

"You mean us," Oz stated, more than asked.

"It doesn't necessarily extend to you. While I understand your feelings on everything, you're not exactly doing yourself any favors relying on people who wallow in self-pity more than solve their own problems," Xander said.

"I don't understand," Oz stated further.

"We're all broken Oz. We're all human, so it makes sense that it happens at one point or another. But we're broken regardless. We all could find a way to help ourselves if we can, or at least get help from others who can help. But looking at us as a whole, we're really no better than any of the other kids who hide something. When Buffy ran away, she didn't just leave us alone, she left us unprotected. Four teenagers, three with no superpowers and one werewolf who can't control his transformation, and a watcher who never even took time to teach us how to properly defend ourselves. Although in Giles' defense, he's only known how to train a slayer. Still he could've taught us something just as he learned how to at least avoid trouble. But Buffy left us to deal, and she couldn't even bother to come to any of us because she thought we wouldn't understand. We did, but she was being stubborn. As for Willow-" Oz stopped him.

"She's not Buffy," Oz said, defending his girlfriend.

"No she isn't. But she hasn't exactly done much for herself now has she? Maybe you can answer me something. When Willow wanted to try the soul curse again, what did you think of her doing out after coming out of a coma? I mean what did you REALLY think?" Xander asked, looking Oz in the eyes again.

Oz felt rather uncomfortable thinking back to that particular time during the crisis. He had been in the room when Xander was in the middle of telling his girlfriend that he loved her. To others, it sounded as if Xander as confessing to his best friend, but the werewolf had always known how much Xander and Willow meant to each other. However, thinking of Xander's question brought back a nagging feeling that he ignored.

"Honestly? I didn't want her to do it either. We were told that the curse was dark and powerful, and that it could bring some kind of trouble. But Willow wanted to go for it either way. While I believe in Willow, I know trouble when I see it. And what we saw when she was chanting...it just never really felt right," Oz said, finally expressing himself.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Xander asked, taking note of the bass player's reaction.

"I was scared. Scared that she would treat me the way she and Buffy had started treating you," Oz explained. He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn that Xander's expression had darkened a bit.

"Why now? If you had been feeling this way for so long, why finally let it out now?" Oz asked.

"You said it yourself. With the way they had been treating me, especially lately, it was bound to come out one way or another. Of course, living with two drunks, especially one who makes you more of a punching bag than they do, you tend to learn to suppress your real feelings. And until last night, I might have gone on just accepting that everything that happens to me is normal, and maybe karmic. But the fact is, it's not normal, and karma is just one big lie. Because if it were true, than Willow should've suffered like I did. I'd say the same for Cordelia, but that's just bad timing for her," Xander said.

"You defend Cordelia, but you lash out about Willow?" Oz threw in.

"Cordelia used to bully me, yes. But she's shown she's more than that, something Willow continually refuses to see. For all I know, that could've been a major part of why Willow cheated. But I can't say. All I know is she's become more of a follower than the girl who used to set herself apart just for being herself. I can only tell you how sorry I am for my part in the whole affair. I'm not making excuses for what either of did. But after a long hard look at everything, I just know that the picture is a very bleak one," Xander finished explaining.

"So where does that leave us?" Oz asked, feeling like he hadn't really accomplished anything.

"Depends on you really. In truth, you really don't have to be my friend if you don't want to. I couldn't really blame you. But at the same time, you can't keep taking a back seat to everything if you stay in the group. And I mean EVERYTHING. If there's something that doesn't sound right, don't be afraid to stand up or speak. Or else you're just another dog," Xander said as he left the table to leave the club. Oz sat there, letting Xander's words settle in.

* * *

Higher Plane

The stranger stood on a crystal platform with lush plants and flowers surrounding him. He looked into a lake of water that served as a viewing portal for watching events play out. He had witnessed Xander's conversation with Oz and was amazed at the burst of insight that Xander had been gaining since his time in the void. He figured that the power, as well as the weight of the events, were still taking time to really set in. He looked up as he was joined by Jenny Calendar, Jesse McNally and Kendra Young. He had seen these individuals lose their lives, and could only watch in in regret that neither he nor some of his brothers and sisters could do anything. However, up until his own mind had been truly opened, he could only standby and wait.

"What brings you all here?" the stranger asked.

"Hey Sachiel. We just wanted to see how our favorite boy was doing," Jesse addressed the stranger.

"All things considered, he's taking what happened well enough. Although, the turmoil of emotions seems to finally be letting loose. When I first saw him, I can't say I was really fascinated until I saw what he had done, let alone what he could be capable of. If not for my Sariel and Kushiel, maybe I or one of my other siblings could've stepped in sooner," Sachiel responded.

"That makes two of us. I still can't believe that I let my guard down like that. If I had been more prepared to take on Drusilla, he wouldn't have been alone," Kendra said.

"It's not your fault Kendra. Your watcher did everything he could. Drusilla had always been known to be unpredictable. It seems fate was against us," Jenny said, as she rubbed the former slayer's shoulder.

"You have no idea," Sachiel replied. The three humans looked at him, but couldn't say anything as he vanished.

* * *

One week later...

Sunnydale High school

Buffy and Willow sat around the lounge, while Oz had gone to use the restroom. The two young women were discussing college plans after high school, however, Xander's words to Oz were on their minds. Willow had relayed Oz's conversation with Xander to the blonde slayer and Giles. Needless to say, neither weren't too happy with the words, nor the circumstances.

"So he still hasn't said anything to you ever since?" Buffy asked.

"No. I'm not sure he'll ever say anything to me again. Not that it matters, now that he has Faith," Willow said.

"Yeah. That's been weirding me out too. Seeing them all buddy-buddy like that just doesn't seem right. It's like when he was dating Cordelia," Buffy said, making a face at the memories.

"It's worse than that," Willow threw in.

"How?" Buffy took in the expression on Willow's face. The last time she had seen the look of disheartening, Xander had been caught by Willow kissing Cordelia.

"They slept together. On the night the hellmouth was opened," Willow explained, ready for tears to start falling.

"What?!" Buffy nearly yelled.

"After you talked to Xander, I followed him to see if I could get through to him. I know Oz said that he would talk to him. But this is my Xander-shaped friend. I've known him all my life, he's been nothing but good to me. But when I found him at the Motor Inn, well, I sort of used magic to hear what they were saying. Faith said she was sorry for throwing him out after sleeping with him," Willow finished saying.

"Maybe I should talk to Faith later. I have to go see Giles right now," Buffy said standing up.

"Oh. Giles said he really needs to see you. You might want to hurry. I've never seen him look so irritated," Willow added.

Inside the library, Buffy entered to find Faith leaning against the counter looking bored, while Giles leaned against the table visibly annoyed. Buffy knew the only times he ever looked that way was because of Buffy, or from Xander's jokes. Thinking of Xander made Buffy feel sad for about a moment before she heard the library doors swing open. The object of her thoughts walked in, looking different, as his clothes were not plaid, or the bright Hawaiian shirts he normally wore, Instead, he had changed to wearing a lot of grey and black clothes, usually with a grey shirt and black pants. He stopped as he took notice of Buffy before he moved over to Faith.

"So what's going on? Faith said I needed to be down here for something," Xander said, keeping a stony expression. Giles and Buffy weren't sure what to make of it. To the blonde, his eyes used to be so expressive and full of life, which made his jokes, when they weren't about Angel, rather enjoyable. But now it was as if he was just a blank slate.

"Ah yes, everyone's here," came another English accent, notably younger, and a bit more high-brow.

"New watcher?" Xander asked as a man in a tailored, dark suit and glasses approached, wearing a smile that appeared to exude confidence but held more anxiety that Xander could see.

"Yes. I believe you two are Buffy Summers and Alexander Harris? I'm pleased to meet you both. Wesley Wyndam-Price, at your service. I'm especially pleased to meet you Alexander," Wesley said to the young man. Xander did an exact impression of Oz raising an eyebrow as if he hadn't heard the man correctly.

"And why would that be?" Xander replied.

"Well, for a number of reasons actually. As I understand from Mr. Giles last seeing you, you had proven that you were stronger than a slayer, which would be impossible unless you were some kind of demon," the current watcher said, with an annoying air of superiority. The man had moved over to the table, as if blocking it from view. Before anyone could react, Wesley threw a cross like a flying dagger. Xander quickly caught the cross before anyone could even guess what happened.

"Not a vampire, moron," Xander said, as he tossed the cross on the table.

"So I see. And I was told you could walk through daylight. Perhaps you'd like to explain how you could possibly eclipse a slayer's strength simply by grabbing her arm?" Wesley demanded.

"And perhaps you can take your demands, and shove them up your ass. I don't have to explain myself to you, or any of the tweed brigade. Your council is not the law. In fact, ti;s nothing but a bunch of bastards who think they have power just because they have the slayer. They don't risk their lives on a daily basis. All they do is try to control her whatever way they can. Have you ever been in a fight for your life?" Xander shot at the older man.

"Well, no," Wesley replied not expecting this level of resilience.

"Then let me say this: you don't know jack shit about what it takes to survive on a place like the hellmouth. All you know is that you're supposed to order around the one person, who has power that you wish you could have. But your bosses would rather let someone else do the dirty work," the young man said. The next instant, Xander was face-to-face with the younger watcher. Wesley didn't have time to react as Xander quickly slammed him face-first into the table, with one arm locked behind his back.

"So I'll leave you with this: until the council decides to get it's hands dirty, they are and will forever be worthless. And one more thing. If you do anything to get any of these guys hurt or killed, not only will I come after you, I will throw you to a nest of vamps before I go to town on them," Xander said, letting go of the older man. His words were met with silence as Faith watched in wonder at Xander's attitude, while Buffy and Giles were shocked speechless by his actions towards the man.

"Faith, you want to get out of her and grab some real food?" Xander asked his friend.

"Sure X. Let's go," Faith replied, taking Xander by the hand and walking away with him. The blonde slayer and the elder watcher watched in confusion as the active slayer walked away with Xander. Wesley stood up straight and righted himself.

"Good lord. You didn't tell me he was such a loathsome fellow," Wesley said, adjusting his tie.

"Neither did Quentin when he told me you were coming," Giles added dryly.

"We still don't know what happened to Xander since the hellmouth almost opened. And the power I felt wasn't like any demon. It didn't even feel evil. It felt...raw," Buffy said trying to make sense of it all.

"We'll have to worry about that later. Tell me about your encounter with the Eliminati last night?" Wesley requested kindly, hoping not to further alienate the blonde. Buffy decided it was better to at least cooperate to make things easier.

"Not much to tell. Faith and I were on patrol, when those guys in robes jumped out. They whipped out two swords; one long and one short. Would've had more of a difficult time until Xander showed up," Buffy began explaining.

"Just how did his arrival alleviate the situation?" Wesley pressed further.

"I don't why. But the minute he showed up, the vampires just started freaking out, and they all focused on him. Even when he saw the swords they were swinging, he didn't even flinch. One of the vamps took one swing at him, but the blade didn't even cut into him. It was like his skin became as hard as steel. Then he just started tearing into the vamps. Didn't even use the fighting skills Faith and I used, just began ripping them apart," Buffy said, remembering how Xander had taken a few of the vamps and literally pulled them apart, even ripping one's head clean of it's shoulders.

"Any idea why he felt the need to be so rough in taking them out?" the younger watcher wondered.

"Aside from their sparkling personalities, he's always had a rather...unsavory hatred vampires. When his friend was killed the year that the master rose, he was turned by Angel's sire, Darla. He's harbored a grudge ever since," Giles explained.

"My word. I can't say I blame him. Still the presence of the Eliminati, as well as the emergence of Mr. Harris' abilities are all very disturbing, especially given the reaction you said they had," Wesley surmised.

"Whatever. Giles, I'll check in later," Buffy said. Wesley tried to gain her attention, but she was out the door.

"This won't be easy," the younger man said.

"Indeed," Giles said, with a bit of amusement in his voice.

* * *

Diner

Xander and Faith sat in a private both inside the establishment, enjoying their respective meals. Both had ordered burgers, but Faith ordered a noticeably larger quantity. Xander couldn't keep the smile off of his face as they continued to eat.

"You'll break your face if you keep looking like that," Faith joked, as she ate a french fry.

"Can't help myself. I find it pretty comforting. Most girls always worry about counting calories and because they think that their overweight, no matter how slim ad beautiful they are. It's comforting because you're afraid to show who you are. Aside from personal secrets, there's no pretenses. Makes things more enjoyable," Xander said.

"Come on. You can't tell me that none of the regular bimbos at your school didn't catch your attention. Although I am curious about how Queen C caught your attention," Faith said.

"The girls at my school are all beautiful. But looks and appearances isn't a deciding factor for me. It's also about character and personality. In truth, many of the girls I knew were usually pretty blasé. I'm not exactly calling myself a prize, because I was just an average Joe. But...I guess you could say there wasn't really much inspiration. When Buffy came along, I wasn't sure what initially drew me to her. I'll know is that I felt stupid skateboarding into that stupid handrail. All I know is that after everything had blown up with the girls, I realized that my reasons for my feelings may have been misplaced," Xander said.

"Misplaced how? I mean from what I heard you seemed to genuinely like them," Faith said with curiosity.

"When I was a, and I quote, 'love-struck puppy', I had been attracted to the confidence that Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow had exhibited. Admittedly, there are parts of their characters that I would be attracted to. But in looking at the whole picture, I let myself ignore the bigger picture. That despite their good qualities, there were damaged but they didn't do anything to really change themselves. Willow never forgave me for not seeing how she felt about me. Cordelia could've ditched her sheep any time she wanted, but she wallowed in the image that her popularity projected. And Buffy, well, you know. The point is, I wouldn't have been right for any of them just as they wouldn't be for me. Because we'd be more focused on having the relationship, not necessarily whether or not we'd support each other through the best times and the rough times," Xander said.

"As much as I can understand that, I don't understand why you got with Cordy in the first place," Faith replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Hot girl. She was actually attracted to me. And I had a chance to have something I didn't think I would with anyone else. Cordy's are pretty easy to understand. I saved her life a few times, it'd piss off her parents, and as far as her reputation goes, she could fix me up to be how she and the sheep want a guy," Xander explained.

"And just what did they want in a guy?" Faith pressed further.

"Same thing they want in their version of decent guys: someone who is totally devoted to them and is more like a slave than an actual person. Of course she didn't exactly think through the reactions, given that her sheep are girls who are raised in the upper class," Xander explained. Faith's brow furled at his explanation.

"I'm not sure I understand how gender fits in with their reactions," the brunette slayer replied.

"Well, speaking from the male aspect of this equation, when a guy like me gets a girl like Cordelia, the guys go from shock and awe, to begrudging respect, and eventually admiration, bordering on a man-crush. But from the female perspective, a girl like Cordelia being with a guy like me is the closest thing to the seven deadly sins. Their way of thinking is that the poor essentially devils that should be cast out from society simply because we don't have the material wealth they possess, and them getting with anyone who possesses qualities that no one would really give a damn about in the long run ensures they maintain their wealth and some power. At the end of the day, who you date says a lot to other people. However, the two perspectives are actually antithetical of each other. Of course it doesn't help when we live in a world where religious ideologies are twisted to the point of being antithetical themselves," Xander finished saying.

"Preaching tot he choir on that one. So what caused this big turn around for you? I mean I know escaping certain death can be a big change. But seeing you here like this, it's throwing me for a loop," Faith asked her companion.

"You wouldn't be the first one to ask. Of course I didn't see any point in telling Oz the whole truth. Just enough to keep him guessing," Xander said first.

"Wanna start with how you were trapped in an explosion with no way out, and then pulling a Houdini?" Faith inquired. Xander looked down at his drink and swished it around. He imagined that the swishing was much like the vortex of energy.

"Truth is, I probably should've died when the bomb went off. But apparently someone was looking out for me. It started out with a lot of fire. And the next thing I knew, it was dark, which was odd because I could see myself just fine. Then this guy comes up to me and tells me about the biggest secret of the universe. Essentially, the universe isn't just what we know, but there's other universes alongside ours. And in every one of them, they were so alike but so different. The same people, at different times, and with different outcomes," Xander began explaining.

"Is this like in those comic books you love so much?" Faith inquired.

"Basically. But there was also the fact that in the universes that I played an important role," Xander said as he began remembering the stranger's words.

"What kind?" Faith asked as she leaned in closer.

"I change destiny, and possibly screw with fate. This guy told me that by bringing Buffy back, I had changed the lines of destiny. But this group called the Powers That Be made contingency plans because of what I did. From the sounds of it, they planned on screwing us all over. But he also said that me doing what I did is the reason why he came to me. That changing destiny, or at least wiping out the fated plans could bring some sort of natural order back to the world," Xander said.

"So you're saying there are higher powers, and some might actually give a damn? That's a first," Faith sneered.

"Makes two of us. Although unless I misheard him, there is one higher power, and his kids who were supposed to help," Xander said as he remembered the voice.

"You can't be serious?" Faith questioned, dubiously.

"This brings me to my next point in the story. When I asked the guy how I was supposed to start changing things, he dragged me to this swirling vortex of energy. It was connected to every dimension that exists in the universe. Like it fed life to all of them. Anyway, he threw me into the vortex and I could feel myself changing. Then this voice entered my mind, telling me not to worry because I was being renewed. He said that he saved me from the explosion. When I asked him who he was, he just said he was the one who created everything," Xander explained as he got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Y-you met..." Faith trailed off as the implications were truly something to marvel at.

"In a word: yes," Xander answered.

"That explains the feeling I got when you came to my room last week. It's like that power is just pure and raw. I can't explain it, but my slayer senses just go wild when it flairs up from you," Faith said.

"Funny. Those vamps the other night had a worse reaction," Xander threw back.

"Think you could take Superman?" Faith asked, playfully. Xander smirked at her.

"Maybe. So, patrol tonight to see if we can find the amulet?" Faith asked.

"Sure thing," Xander replied.

* * *

Higher Plane

Throne Room

Sachiel stood at his Father's seat, before the blue orb that appeared as if it empowered the entirety of the higher realms. The throne, however, was strangely empty, which if the being could guess, his father was physically somewhere else, yet he could still feel his Father's presence all around him. He felt a powerful presence approach him. He turned to see a man with short blonde hair that was combed back, and he was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Something troubles you, Sachiel?" the newcomer asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Michael. You understand if I find that form rather displeasing?" Sachiel responded.

"Oh come now little brother. I would've thought you'd find this amusing. The way those walking meatbags portray us always fill me with joy," Michael said.

"You're starting to sound like our brother. How is it that you both feel so strongly about the humans, who are every bit as kin to us just as you and I are, yet you found yourselves on opposite sides of the war?" Sachiel nearly shouted.

"I may not find favor with the humans much, but I am enacting his will in making sure the one we need plays his part," Michael said to his younger brother.

"His will? You really believe you know what his will is? And when was the last time you yourself heard from him personally? I know what you've concocted since he first left. This was not his plan. You and our brother have corrupted it to the fullest extent. All that will happen is complete devastation. That's why someone had to act," Sachiel replied heatedly. Michael's eyes glowed an intense white, before he raised a hand that glowed silver, engulfing his brother.

In a flash, Sachiel found himself thrown into what appeared to be a garden in a park. The area was not vacant as two beautiful brunette women, both with brown hair, one with brown eyes, and the other with blue eyes, looked to see what caused the disturbance. They saw Sachiel laying on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth, and Michael standing over him. The elder brother looked at the two ladies before raising a hand, stopping them.

"Relax. Just a heated discussion. But Sachiel and I have an...understanding," Michael said, sparing his brother a glance. The next moment, Michael vanished, and the two ladies checked on the wounded being.

"Sachiel, what just happened?" the brunette with blue eyes asked.

"Michael and I did exchange words. And I told him the truth about what he planned on doing," he replied.

"What do you mean? What's our brother doing?" the brown-eyed brunette asked.

"He and our brother have corrupted the plans for the planet's endgame. In short, as the humans say, this pissing competition between our eldest brothers will not only spill out on earth, but will even devastate everything. I told him that I had to act against his orders, but He gave me the task of doing so," Sachiel explained.

"You mean Alexander. The other Powers had taken notice of his recent change. They weren't sure who was capable. Not that it shouldn't be surprising that one of us could do so ourselves. Not even the Avatars are capable of pulling someone into the void. But why have Alexander take on that power?" the brown-eyed woman asked.

"If I had to guess, Gadreel, I think Father knows that none of us would be able to change Michael's mind. Looked what happened before the rebellion. That's also why I'm going to need some help from you. Your's as well Ariel," Sachiel said.

"You intend to eventually draw him to the others that we watch over in our jurisdiction?" Ariel asked.

"Indeed. But not just them. There may be a few others who need some guidance. Is there anyone currently assigned to watch over Victor?" Sachiel said.

"No. No one has kept watch over that family ever since their feud came to a halt centuries ago," Ariel said.

"That may have to change. But there will have to be someone else. Someone we who isn't under Michael's or Raphael's thumbs," Sachiel began thinking.

"What about another of us? All of us are powerful in our own rights, bar Michael. But even he would have a hard time against any of us if we don't restrain ourselves," Gadreel said.

"I think I know who. Why not Haniel?" Ariel asked.

"A thoughtful idea. But we need to e sure of him first," Sachiel said as he began returning to his peak strength.

"What of Raziel?" Gadreel asked.

"He's on other business. Particularly with Trevor," Sachiel replied.

"Since when? Why weren't we told about this?" Ariel asked.

"It seems that since Father went away, at least from the throne, Michael and Raphael have taken to charging others with fighting on separate fronts, but separately. It's rather disturbing that our fallen brothers are more organized than we are," Sachiel said.

"We can worry about that later. Let's find Haniel," Ariel said before the three vanished.

* * *

Willy's Bar

Sunnydale, California

Buffy strode into the establishment trying to portray a confidence that she wasn't necessarily feeling. Her patrol with Xander and Faith had proven fruitful, however the ease of which her Xander-shaped friend had taken out the Eliminati had disturbed her just as much as the last time they fought. Even stranger was how Faith had shaped up and actually taken to not toying with her opponents as they normally would. Buffy took notice that the demons in the bar had not paid her much mind and were going about their own business. She found it rather odd as they were normally ready to flee form her very presence. She approached the bar and saw that Willy didn't even flinch in looking up at her.

"What do you want Slayer?" the bartender said with a looked of boredom.

"I want info on our boy Balthazar. You're going to give it to me, before I have to get rough," Buffy demanded. She noticed Willy's lip twitch before it turned into a full smirk. Then the bartender burst into a full out laughter. Willy doubled over from laughter, leaving Buffy confused about whatever joke she had missed.

"Oh that's a good one kid! Hey guys! Slayer still thinks she's scary!" Willy said to the patrons before he continued laughing before everyone else followed suit..

"What the hell is so funny?!" Buffy demanded further.

"Let me put it this way slayer: you're no longer the bogeyman, or girl, to any of us. Not since the night the hellmouth almost opened," Willy said.

"Hey!" Buffy replied in outrage.

"Not my problem if you can't handle the truth," Willy said, with far more nerve than he had shown her the previous year. Buffy leaned over the bar, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell are you on?" Buffy said.

"New leash on life. Especially after we realized that you're not the most powerful thing on this planet anymore," Willy said.

"What do you mean? I'm the slayer," Buffy said. Willy continued to smile at her, none too friendly.

"You're wrong on that front kid. You're a slayer. Not _the _slayer. _The_ slayer is the hot brunette that's been hanging around you and the remaining groupies you got. You died, so you don't hold that title anymore," Willy shot back. His words hit Buffy as she was reminded of what Xander had said to her when she realized she had changed.

"I'll tell you what. I'm in a generous mood, so I'll tell you what you need to know. Your boy's alive and kicking. Or at least he would be if he could actually walk his fat ass out of the tub he lives in. The amulet was the bulk of his power, and without it, he's about as much of threat as you are. But he's the least of your problems," Willy began explaining.

"That much I figure. But who is the big issue here?" Buffy asked. Willy motioned for Buffy to come closer. As she leaned closer, Willow looked around making sure no one heard.

"Mayor Wilkins," the bartender whispered.

"The mayor? What does he have to do with anything?" Buffy asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered why all the crazy deaths in this town just went to the wayside without anyone asking questions? Why the cops always seem to write off vampire attacks as barbecue fork accidents? Or gangs on PCP? You really think that time the school was haunted just went over the authorities' heads?" Willy questioned her.

"You're saying he knew about all of this? But why keep it quiet? A small town like this, no one really cares what goes on," Buffy threw back.

"That's where you're wrong. You get enough attention in a small town like this, the right people will care. They just don't make a habit of getting noticed. You'd be surprised what exactly lurks in this town," Willy said.

"Then answer me one thing: why aren't you scared of me anymore?" Buffy asked.

"Oh you're not the only one I'm not scared of. That smoking brunette of a slayer doesn't have me quaking in my shoes either. Neither does you little witch friend, your rabid dog, or your blood-sucking fiend of a boyfriend. Long as you keep the other guy away, we're cool," Willy said. Buffy's brow scrunched at the wait he had insulted her friends, but the last part of the statement caught her off guard.

"You're scared of Xander?! Why?!" Buffy asked. Willow looked at the blonde slayer as if she had lost a few brain cells, but decided to indulge her curiosity.

"I take it by now you found out about O'Toole and his gang?" Willy asked. Buffy nodded as she remembered her reaction when everyone had found out what Xander did.

"Well, here's the deal. A seer from the underworld came in the other night. Smoking hot too. Looked a lot like the Chase girl, strangely. Anyway, she sits at the bar and starts asking about your boy Harris. And I'm telling you, she looked scared out of her fucking wits. So I asked her what the big deal was, and the story she gave me was pretty bizarre. I mean bizarre even for this town," Willy said.

"You're talking about Xander's change. I noticed. He's a lot stronger than me, Faith, and every vamp we've come across," Buffy added in.

"That's not the worst of it," Willy said.

"There's more?"

"Much. The seer said that from what she saw, the bomb in the boiler room of your school went off, and should've killed Harris, you and friends and whoever else was in the school. But it didn't. It turns out the explosion had ripped a hole in reality," Willy said.

"You're not going to launch into nerd-lingo are you?" Buffy asked hoping she wouldn't become bored.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out here. Either take it or leave it," Willy shot back with a glare she wasn't used to seeing.

"Sorry. Go on," Buffy said.

"Anyway, you know the energy of the hellmouth makes it to where it opens up and leads to Hell. But it seems that the energy is unstable. When that explosion went off, not only was there a tear in reality, something pulled Harris through it," Willy expanded.

"He went to Hell?!" Buffy asked, worried.

"According to the seer, no. Which is actually the weird part. She said that whatever it was that pulled him through had the biggest flash of light and damn near burned her eyes out. When Harris got back, he wasn't exactly the same," Willy finished.

"So Xander might be possessed?" Buffy asked, hoping she wouldn't feel so guilty now.

"No. She said that your friend is fine, but physically different. Whatever came through with him is crazy powerful. So powerful, that the seer is looking to him for help," Willy said.

"So powerful is Xander now?" Buffy asked.

"Enough that he makes demons in this town look like shit. Can even put your lights out if you piss him off," Willy said. Buffy was visibly alarmed by this information.

"And what about this...whatever it was that came back with him? This power?" Buffy asked.

"I'll put it this way. However much he has is more than enough to survive. But if there was a source, the seer said it'd scare the Old Ones senseless. They may be powerful, but even they have limits," Willy said. Buffy looked wide-eyed at the bartender before he went back to serving the customers.

* * *

Higher Plane

Sachiel, Ariel and Gadreel stood with their fellow archangel, who had long silver hair to his shoulders, silver eyes, and white robes with green linings. His name was Haniel, and he had been listening to his brother and sisters explain the situation.

"Let me see if I understand all of this. You're saying that Father, who we haven't seen since the rebellion asked you to take a human to the void? And now this same human is supposed to be our acting guardian on earth? Just what is this boy that Father would entrust him with so much power?" Haniel asked.

"He is a human who has been filled with much potential. Which would've gone to waste if Father did not ask me to intervene. And he is the 'One Who Sees' for a reason," Sachiel said. Haniel looked at his brother as he instantly understood. He had heard whispers from some of the powers about what they had planned for someone who seemed to fit that description. He had seen the boy from time to time but didn't think much of him. It seemed he had underestimated him greatly.

"Well, this is just dandy. We've got the Powers, Michael and Raphael to deal with. And we can't let them know we're onto them or else this whole thing spills out onto the earth," Haniel snapped.

"Brother I know how bad this looks," Ariel interjected.

"Really?! I'd say understatement. We need a bigger contingency plan than this. Think about the lives that those two will have ruined before any of us actually do anything!" Haniel vented at the others.

"We know brother. Listen before we came to see you, we went to Father to see what could be done. He told us to look to the Tree of Knowledge," Gadreel explained. Haniel looked to her with confusion.

"Why there? No one has been to that tree since sin entered the first man and woman," Haniel said.

"What we saw gave us greater insight than we initially believed we had. We now have an even better plan. And it's one that can prove rather useful. For now, Sachiel will guide the One Who Sees, I'll continue looking after the sisters. Gadreel, you'll have to keep an eye out on your compatriots, and make sure they don't mess with anyone else. Haniel, please, look after Victor. If we can at least keep him in one peace, then we may be able to salvage everything that's been corrupted so far. When the time is right, we'll use creation to fully awaken those whom Father has chosen," Ariel said. Haniel thought over the logic of what he was told and nodded in agreement. The four archangels disappeared to fulfill their mission.

* * *

Warehouse

Sunnydale, California

Xander, Faith, and Buffy stared at the pool holding Belthazar's body as it was smoking. Buffy couldn't believe how the fight had ended. Xander had harnessed his new body and electrically burned the demon to a sunder. However, Belthazar still had life in him.

"When he rises, you'll wish I killed you instead," he said before his life finally gave out. Wesley and Giles themselves were surprised at what Xander had done, but were rather grateful at being saved. Someone else had entered the warehouse. It turned out to be Angel and a man in a suit who looked scared out of his wits.

"Is it over?" the man said.

"Yes, Mr. Finch. The demon is now VERY MUCH dead," Giles said looking pointedly at Wesley, who looked embarrassed as he was sure that there was only a threat from vampires.

"Great. Now maybe someone can explain who Belthazar meant by 'he'?" Buffy asked to no one in particular.

"The mayor and Belthazar have some history. Contrary to what you see, the mayor is much older than you think. Anyway, we need to go now before someone else working for him finds us," Finch said fearfully.

"Agreed. We should all go home," Giles said. Everyone proceeded out of the warehouse and to their respective homes. Buffy caught up with Xander and Faith.

"Xander! Listen. I wanted to say thanks. If you hadn't been where with us when Finch showed up..." Buffy trailed off. Xander looked at her, his face betraying no emotions. Buffy was still not used to this behavior. She knew that had Xander not been there when she had thrown the deputy mayor to Faith, that Finch would be dead. Buffy remembered when she thought she killed Ted, and she did not want to experience that feeling again. However, she knew that Faith would've been worse off, and she wanted to prove that they could be friends. However, her sister slayer's behavior, particularly involving Xander, had shown that Faith had no interest in forming a relationship. It was even more evident that Faith still wasn't as readily accepted into the group as she could've been, given Willow's apprehension of her. However, she realized that the reason was because, with the exception of Xander and Cordelia, everyone had been catering to her. But with Faith's initial arrival, the attention shifted, and she didn't like it.

"Don't worry about it," Xander said, as Faith grabbed his hand and the two made their way back home. Buffy looked off with sadness, and a strange hint of jealousy, as she saw them walk away.

"If it'll help, perhaps I should have a talk with him," Giles suggested. Buffy only nodded as she felt she didn't have anything useful to add.

* * *

Harris Residence

Xander and Faith entered the basement of his house after a long night. The young man had moved into the basement so as to not deal with his parents until he managed to find a permanent way out from under their roof. His parents had no objections, especially as they were sober, when Xander had actually defended himself from his father, and even fought back, knocking him clear across the room. Since then, Xander had told them in no uncertain terms that they needed to clean up their act, as he did not want anyone he cared about to be scarred by their behavior towards anyone else. As the two entered the room, they noticed someone who looked a lot like Cordelia sitting on his bed. However, she appeared to be some ears older, and her manner of dress was more loose than the queen of the high school would've liked. She wore dark violet clothing, with her top resembling a bikini top, with a sleeve and exposing ample cleavage, along with a dark skirt from the waist down, and her midriff exposed. Xander was ready to ask what she was doing here, until he noticed the energy she was giving off.

"Who the hell are you?!" Xander demanded.

"I'm sorry to intrude in your...place of residence. But I'm here for your help," the mystery woman answered.

"A demon wants my help? Tell me why I shouldn't tear you a new one right now," Xander demanded, with his eyes glowing. However, the demonic woman merely stood up, before she knelt down on both knees, and bowed before him. Xander powered down in confusion, with Faith sharing the sentiment.

"I come here begging for your help. I am not here as your enemy, but as an ally. I shall do anything you request of me, while it is within my power. I offer my give of sight in assistance to you. Both of you," she said as she looked up to him.

"Who are you again?" Faith asked.

"My name is Kyra. I'm a seer for The Source. Or rather I was," she said as she sat up straight, still on her knees. Xander breathed a sigh, and went and offered a hand to help her up. Kyra was surprised by the way his attitude had suddenly changed but decided to to say anything.

"So why are you here?" Xander asked, sensing no malevolent intention from her.

"To help you. And to tell you that in time, the world may come to an end," Kyra said.

"AGAIN?!" the two brunette humans yelled.

"Believe me. This won't be like the apocalypses you've dealt with before. I'm talking biblical, as in Revelations," Kyra said. Xander's eyes widened. He remembered reading that particular book days ago after he came back from the void. Needless to say, he had no reason not to believe it now, especially given everything he'd seen since meeting Buffy.

"What do you have to gain from all of this?" Faith asked. Kyra looked thoughtfully at the ground before she looked back up to face them.

"I want to be human."


End file.
